1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to photomask layouts and methods of forming patterns using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to photomask layouts for a circuit formation and methods of forming patterns using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photolithography process may be implemented when, for example, forming a gate structure and a wiring of a semiconductor device, a circuit or a thin film transistor (TFT) of a display device such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, etc.
In the photolithography process, a photomask layout in which a circuit pattern is designed may be prepared, and a photoresist layer may be patterned using the photomask layout. A conductive layer may be patterned using the resultant photoresist pattern to form the predetermined circuit pattern.
A precise and fine construction of the photomask layout may be required in order to obtain the circuit pattern having desired width and pitch.